Conventionally, a handsfree call with a cellular phone has been enabled though Bluetooth communication function of a handsfree apparatus in the vehicle compartment. That is, the Bluetooth-enabled cellular phone establishes a Bluetooth communication link with the Bluetooth-enabled handsfree apparatus in the vehicle compartment for connecting a Handsfree Profile (HFP) of the Bluetooth standard for the purpose of establishing a handsfree call (see, for example, Japanese patent document JP-A-2002-223288).
Further, another Bluetooth standard is considered to implement mail transfer from the cellular phone to the handsfree apparatus, for the purpose of notifying the user of the reception of the mail, in the name of Message Access Profile (MAP). The applicant of the present invention is now considering to implement multiple connection of HFP and MAP simultaneously between the cellular phone and the handsfree apparatus during a call to the cellular phone. (Note that Bluetooth is henceforth abbreviated to BT.)
In such a case, mail reception by the cellular phone and mail reception notification from the handsfree apparatus to the user can both be performed while the user is involved in a call to the cellular phone. However, if the user is absorbed in the conversation with the caller, the mail reception notification from the handsfree apparatus may be overlooked. As a result, the user may leave the received mail unattended and may forget about the mail reception itself.